Standing Tall, On Furniture, That Is
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: While visiting New Directions with Blaine, Kurt gets to talking about everyone's "problems." And, of course, with an adorable Hobbit right next to him, how could he resist teasing Blaine about his height?


**Summary: While visiting New Directions with Blaine, Kurt gets to talking about everyone's "problems." And, of course, with an adorable Hobbit right next to him, how could he resist teasing Blaine about his height?**

**Rated: K+**

**Author's Note: OMG 15 document limit! *Gasp* This means I won't be posting as much...I could always delete documents, but I'm afraid it will delete the story all together... Anyways, enjoy!**

"Hey white boy!" was the first greeting Kurt got as he strolled into his old choir room, Blaine right behind him. He smiled wide and pulled Mercedes into a tight hug.

"It's been too long, sweetie. We need to hang out more often."

"Now that Regionals are over we might be able to...maybe," she said, imagining the grueling road ahead to Nationals. She stood up and hugged Blaine softly, still smiling from the news of their relationship. She could hold off on the I'll-cut-you best friend speech for now; they looked too happy together for her to ruin it. They pulled up chairs and everyone gathered around. The conversation flowed easily, everyone smiling knowing smiles each time Kurt and Blaine teased each other.

Kurt's attention was pulled away from his animated group of friends, and even his boyfriend, by the sound of someone rapping. His eyes narrowed at Mr. Schue as he tried to think of ways to stop the man from rapping. As he turned back to his friends, planning on ignoring the annoying sound, he realized that was impossible- they were all rolling their eyes at Mr. Schue as well.

"Make him stop..." Artie muttered.

"Amen, I'm down with rapping but you gotta have swag to do it right, and let's be honest, how much swag does Schue really have?" Puck nodded his head to their teacher, and the students watched in silent embarrassment as he did a little hip thrust to the beat.

"Someone has got to put a stop to this."Kurt looked around but everyone ducked their heads. He huffed and stood, turning his body toward Mr. Schue. "Fine, If you won't do it then I will. Santana, help me out here."

The Latina smirked at Kurt before raising her voice. "I still think he needs Addicts counseling!" She practically yelled. Mr. Schue stopped mid-thrust and looked over at the group.

"What now? I haven't worn a vest all week Santana."

"Not for the vests, Mr. Schue, for the rapping. You have a serious problem." Kurt said this as delicate as possible. Upon seeing the look of hurt on his face, he did a double take. "No, Mr. Schue, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has little problems like that. Like me. I wear too many scarves."

"Yeah, and I eat a lot. Like, a lot. Kurt gets mad because he has to go shopping twice a week for food." Finn smiled sheepishly as his brother, who rolled his eyes and looked away.

"And I wear ugly sweaters." Everyone's head whipped around to Rachel, finding it hard to believe that she'd actually said that.

"I wear leg warmers on my arms."

"I put lemon juice in my hair."

"I knew it," Kurt gave himself a satisfied smile.

"I'm a bitch." Santana, of course. Everyone turned to Blaine, who had sat quietly through the conversation. He still felt like a bit of an outsider when he was around New Directions and didn't feel like he should jump into the conversation. Clearly, they had other ideas.

"Um...I don't really know what my "problem" is," he admitted. Kurt tried to hold back laughter but couldn't stop himself.

"Honey, you clearly have a thing for jumping on furniture. You do it all the time."

"No I don't," Blaine said defensively, giving his boyfriend a confused look. He only jumped on furniture in rare occasions...right?

"Are you kidding me, Blaine? Every performance, _every _performance, you jump on furniture. The only times you haven't were at Sectionals and Regionals because there was no furniture to jump on, and at Breadstix because they would have thrown you out if you did. My Gaga, you even did it at The Gap! Many times, actually."

The members of New Directions were snickering at the look of confusion still plastered to Blaine's face. Now that he thought about it, he did seem to enjoy jumping around a lot when performing. But that wasn't a bad thing, it made it more interesting to watch him. Better then watching a bunch of people swaying around, in his opinion.

"Well, I just like to stand out when I perform." Kurt was clearly trying to hold back another peel of laughter.

"Sweetheart, don't get me wrong, I think it's _cute _how you're always trying to make yourself look tall by jumping on things."

"Hey!"

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine into a hug. Despite being at the same level, Kurt's chin still rested on Blaine's shoulder perfectly. Blaine grimaced but couldn't resist being engulfed into the warmth of Kurt's body. He felt so at home there. Kurt lay a sweet kiss on his neck before whispering in his ear.

"You know I love your height, little Hobbit."

"And I love yours, beautiful Elf."

"Oh my god, you two are such dorks."

Santana's outburst promptly ended the fluffy moment they had, but Kurt entwined his fingers with Blaine's and held him close for the rest of the evening. And Blaine made a mental note to stop climbing on furniture to make himself seem taller- but he wasn't making any promises.

**So, what did you think? I felt like there was too much dialogue, but I'd love to hear your opinion on it. Please review, otherwise I don't know how people feel about this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
